Truth Comes Out
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris and PJ have been dating for a few months and finally come out to their parents.


"Peej, I'm scared about telling them." Chris said.

"You have nothing to be scared about." PJ said as he led Chris into his parents house. "I know my parents well enough, they'll be happy for us." He said.

"How do you know for sure?" Chris asked. "Maybe they'll hate us forever and kick us out or worse...Maybe they'll never let us see each other again!" He yelled. His eyes began to water up just thinking about being separated from PJ.

PJ immediately stopped and turned to look at Chris.

"You worry way too much, love." He said. Chris pouted.

"I do not!" He claimed. PJ laughed at him. He leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"You do." He said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said. "Let's just get this over with." PJ shook his head.

"I'm telling you Chris…Everything's going to be absolutely fine." He said. "Mum and dad adore you." PJ said. Chris looked at him nervously. "They're already fine with me being gay so I'm sure they won't mind if I have a boyfriend." He said. Chris groaned. "Mum? Dad?" PJ asked as he walked into the living room, where his parents were sitting on the couch. They both looked up as soon as PJ walked in.

"Yes?" PJ's mum asked. PJ looked at her.

"We have something to tell you." He said.

"We?" PJ's dad asked. PJ nodded and looked over at Chris.

"Yup…Me and Chris." He said. He looked back at his parents.

"Well, go on." PJ's dad said. PJ took a deep breath.

"You know how I told you I was gay a few months ago?" He asked.

"Of course we do." PJ's mum said. PJ bit his lip nervously. He glanced over at Chris once before he looked at his parents.

"Well…I have a...I have a boyfriend…" He started to say. Both of PJ's parents looked at him with shock. "And it's Chris." PJ said with a proud smile. He reached over and he took Chris's hand. Chris looked at him.

"How long has this been going on?" PJ's dad asked.

"Um…" PJ started to say. He looked over at Chris. Chris sighed.

"Six months." Chris said. He took a deep breath.

"Well, we're very happy for the both of you." PJ's mum said. PJ sighed in relief.

"You know that we support you." PJ's dad said. "You don't have to worry about telling us anything." He said. PJ smiled and looked at Chris.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about." He said as he looked at Chris.

"Shut up." He said. PJ laughed at him and shook his head.

"Now all we have to do is tell your parents." He said. Chris groaned.

"No." He said. He rested his head on PJ's shoulder. PJ smiled.

***a little while later***

"PJ, do we really have to do this?" Chris asked as they walked into his parents' house. PJ rolled his eyes and looked at Chris.

"Honestly Chris…if my parents are okay with it…Then you're parents will be." PJ said. Chris looked over at him and frowned.

"My parents might be different from yours." Chris said. "I don't even know if they support gay people. They've never talked about it before." He said.

"We won't know if we don't tell them." PJ said.

"Chris? Is that you?" Chris looked up as soon as he heard his mum's voice.

"Uh…" Chris started to say. He grabbed PJ's hand and they went to the kitchen, where Chris's mum and dad were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ah, you're just in time for dinner." Chris's mum said. She looked up and blinked a few times when she saw Chris and PJ were holding hands. "So, what's with the hand holding?" She asked curiously. Chris bit his lip nervously.

"Um, yeah…About that…" He started to say. "I don't know how else to say this so I'm just gonna say it...PJ and I are, well, we're dating."

"You're dating?" Chris's dad asked. Chris nodded.

"So, you're gay?" Chris's mum asked. Chris nodded again.

"Are you okay with it?" He asked. Chris's mum sighed.

"Of course we are honey, we support you no matter what." She said. Chris sighed in relief and looked over at PJ. PJ smiled.

"That's all we wanted to tell you." Chris said.

"Wait, how long as this relationship been going on?" Chris's dad asked.

"Only six months. Not that long but we still wanted to tell you. It's only fair." Chris said. PJ nodded.

"Well, thank you for being honest with us. Alright…Go on. Dinner will be done in a few minutes." Chris's mum said. Chris smiled. He turned around and then he led PJ to the living room. PJ looked over at Chris and smiled.

"Thank God that's over with." Chris said. He turned and looked at PJ.

"I told you everything would be okay." PJ said. "You worry too much." He said.

"Yeah, yeah…I know." Chris said. He wrapped his arms around PJ and hugged him.

"I love you." PJ said as he wrapped his arms around Chris and hugged him back. Chris smiled.

"I love you too." He said. He pulled away from the hug and gave him a kiss.

"Now what?" PJ asked. Chris looked at him.

"Video games?" He asked. PJ let out a laugh.

"Video games." He said. Chris let go of PJ.

"I call player one!" He yelled as he started to run to his room.

"That's not fair!" PJ yelled as he chased after him. Chris laughed at him. He quickly ran into his bedroom. PJ ran after him and tackled him down the floor when he ran into the bedroom. Chris yelped when he hit the floor.

"Fucking hell, Peej!" Chris yelled. PJ laughed and pinned Chris against the floor. He smirked as he looked at him. Chris stared at him.

"I still call player one." Chris said. PJ rolled his eyes.

"You're such a dork." He said. Chris laughed and pushed PJ off of him.

"And proud of it." Chris said as he sat up. He looked over at PJ and smiled. He was happy that he and PJ came out to their parents. Although, he was nervous at first, he was glad that everything was over with and they didn't have to hide anymore.


End file.
